Bastions
Bastions are agents who've voluntarily taken up the responsibility of becoming a peacekeeping force for the Terminus Systems. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to create and preserve stability in the Terminus Systems by whatever means necessary. Bastions work either alone or in small groups according to nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. Based on Silhouette, Bastions patrol several of the most unstable regions in the Terminus Systems and have made very powerful enemies in the process. Because Bastions make up such a small force and they've made so many influential enemies throughout the lawless Terminus Systems, they operate on a covert level -- having several hidden garrisons and dozens of secret operatives making up their legions. Despite being a small and secretive force, Bastions are the greatest portrayal of justice in the Terminus Systems, creating a lore amongst the impoverished and downtrodden. History The history of the Bastions began with it's predecessor, a band of mercenary vigilantes formed in late-2184 by . Based on , the small band of mercenaries was responsible for causing much anxiety for the crime empires contending for majority control of the station. This band of vigilantes was eventually completely obliterated after one of it's members -- -- betrayed the team and led several mercenary factions to their location. Archangel was presumed dead after the attack but years later, he returned to the Terminus Systems and began reforming a new and larger team of more experienced members. To build this team, Archangel contacted other smaller vigilante groups from locations all over the Terminus Systems who agreed to join him without hesitation after learning of his survival. Archangel's organization began to grow from a team into a small army of skilled mercenaries. The Bastions -- named such for acting as 'bastions of justice' -- quickly began making a name for themselves soon after their formation. They launched several operations against mercenary and pirate operations across the chaotic Terminus Systems with most of the focus being on the several operations on Omega. The impact of these raids was crippling to some and even managed to obliterate some smaller crime bands. The larger ones, however, still remained and were ready for war. Organization Bastions have no command structure however since Garrus Vakarian is the founder of the organization and is the most experienced fighter of all of them, he is usually referred to as the leader and who most members answer to. Bastions act in any way they see fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, as long as it results in getting the Terminus Systems closer to stability. Some people, mostly crime lords, see Bastions as a potential risk to their power while others are in awe of them. Bastions work under covert pretences and to ensure their secrecy, all of their garrisons are in secret locations across Silhouette and across the Terminus Systems. After the betrayal of Sidonis, Garrus Vakarian has taken many steps to ensure that internal security is strong aswell as he's secretly had spy mechanisms implanted into communications devices and starships to monitor the activity of each member. Known Bastions *' ': Founder of the Bastions and considered it's leader. *'Urdnot Mrax': The first Bastion. Led a solo assault against Lord Gramiot's regime. *'Tadin Madoris': The youngest turian Bastion. Begun a crippling campaign on Omega's drug trade. Trivia *Bastions are based largely off of the . Category:Redfox89 Category:Factions